The present invention relates to a surgical operating apparatus which performs therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living body tissue by making use of composite energy of ultrasonic and high-frequency waves, and which can also perform therapeutic treatment by high-frequency waves.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-278932 (Patent Document 1), for instance, discloses an ultrasonic therapeutic apparatus as a general example of an ultrasonic therapeutic apparatus which can perform therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of a living body tissue by making use of ultrasonic and can also perform therapeutic treatment by high-frequency waves.
In this apparatus, a proximal-side operation section is coupled to a proximal end portion of an elongated insertion section. An ultrasonic transducer which generates ultrasonic vibration is provided in the operation section. A therapeutic section for treating a living body tissue is provided at a distal end portion of the insertion section.
The insertion section has an elongated tubular sheath. A rod-shaped vibration transmission member (probe) is inserted in the sheath. A proximal end portion of the vibration transmission member is detachably attached to the ultrasonic transducer via a screw-type coupling section. Ultrasonic vibration, which is generated by the ultrasonic transducer, is transmitted to a probe distal end portion at the distal end side of the vibration transmission member.
In the therapeutic section, a jaw is provided so as to be opposed to the probe distal end portion. A proximal end portion of the jaw is rotatably supported on a distal end portion of the sheath via a support shaft. A driving pipe for driving the jaw is inserted in the sheath so as to be axially advancible/retreatable.
A pin receiving section is formed at a distal end portion of the driving pipe. The pin receiving section is formed in an extension portion which is extended, as one body with the driving pipe, to a distal end side from a distal end edge portion of the driving pipe. A coupling pin is provided at a distal end portion of the pin receiving section. The driving pipe and the jaw body are coupled by the coupling pin.
The operation section is provided with an operation handle. In accordance with the operation of the operation handle, the driving pipe is axially advanced/retreated. In interlock with the operation of the driving pipe, the jaw is opened/closed relative to the probe distal end portion.
At this time, a living body tissue is held between the probe distal end portion and the jaw in accordance with the closing operation of the jaw. In this state, ultrasonic vibration from the ultrasonic transducer is transmitted to the probe distal end portion on the therapeutic section side via the vibration transmission member. Thereby, using ultrasonic, therapeutic treatment, such as incision, resection or coagulation, of the living body tissue is performed.
In addition, in the apparatus of the above-described Patent Document 1, a proximal end portion of the sheath is detachably coupled to the operation handle of the operation section. Further, a high-frequency connection pin is attached to the operation section. An electric cord for supplying high-frequency current from a high-frequency cauterization power supply device is connected to the high-frequency connection pin. An inner end portion of the high-frequency connection pin is electrically connected to the probe distal end portion of the therapeutic section or to the jaw via an electric conduction path within the operation section and the sheath. High-frequency current is supplied, when necessary, to the probe distal end portion of the therapeutic section or to the jaw, and high-frequency therapeutic treatment, such as coagulation, of the living body tissue is performed.
In the apparatus of the above-described Patent Document 1, when high-frequency therapeutic treatment is performed, the driving pipe is axially advanced/retreated in accordance with the operation of the operation handle, and the jaw is opened/closed relative to the probe distal end portion in interlock with the operation of the driving pipe. In addition, the pin receiving section is formed at the distal end portion of the driving pipe. The pin receiving section is formed in the extension portion which is extended, as one body with the driving pipe, to the distal end side from the distal end edge portion of the driving pipe. The coupling pin is provided at the distal end portion of the pin receiving section. The driving pipe and the jaw body are coupled by the coupling pin.